


His Hands

by empressempoleon



Category: Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii | The World Is Still Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressempoleon/pseuds/empressempoleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that when she first met him, she thought of him as a spoiled, immature brat who had no business ruling the entire world with hands that were smaller than hers. / Nike thinks over her feelings for Livius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is really short and rambly but I have a lot of feelings for this series so I had to do /something/.

Their relationship is complex, to say the least.  
  
She knows that when she first met him, she thought of him as a spoiled, immature brat who had no business ruling the entire world with hands that were smaller than hers. He was short and bossy and didn’t understand anything about the world.  
  
As the kingdom starts to grow on her, so does he. Just as she grows to like the sunshine beating on her back, she grows to enjoy his company, even though he’s shorter than her and still doesn’t understand the simple things.  
  
This the beginning. Nike wants to show him the world. She feels something for him, and looking back on it, it’s like a motherly affection. She cares for him and doesn’t want him to get hurt.  
  
She wants to protect him.  
  
And so she does. She ends up doing ridiculous things, going  far beyond simply making rain for him. Sometimes she wonders in the back of her mind why she’s even doing these things - like why she’s running through some underground temple trying to get some stupid ring - but it’s always justified by her pounding heart and something along the lines of, _it’s for Livius_.  
  
It’s for him. It’s all for him, yet it’s a long time later when she finally stops and thinks about why she does it.  
  
What is Livius to her? Maybe in the beginning he was something like a little brother to her, but now, as she watches Luna fawn over him, she can’t help but twinge in annoyance. Before all she wanted was to make him happy, like a mother watching over a son.  
  
But now she wants him to smile at her. She wants him to look at her and smile like she’s the best thing he’s ever seen.  
  
She wants to be beautiful. She wants to be comfortable. She wants to be natural.  
  
She wants to be loved. She wants him to love her, like the way she loves him.  
  
Because now she knows that it’s not a motherly affection.  
  
It’s true love, and she knows it when she holds his hands, even though they’re smaller than hers.

He's the King of the world and Nike's the Empress of their own little world.


End file.
